Some Day We Meet
by Darling Violeta
Summary: "Those who met and loved can not be separated. If they are not in this life, they are in the other". Buffy and Angel could not be together in this life, but maybe they will be in an upcoming existence.


_**SOME DAY WE MEET**_

 **This is my first fanfic for BTVS.**

 **I really love Angel, and he is and always will be perfect for Buffy.**

 **It was short, but hope it's fine.**

When Angel left Sunnydale and left her, part of Buffy went with him. But she knew he was alive and, somehow, at least hoped that one day they would meet again. This meeting, however, never became possible.

Days after the greatest battle of Angel's life, Buffy knew that her love had succumbed to the battle. "He's gone like a hero," they told her. This, however, didn't change the fact that she wouldn't have him around, touching her and protecting her. She still didn't know how to move on, but she knew she would. It was so when Angel was sucked by Acathla, and if before she blamed herself, now she blamed herself even more.

* * *

The years passed. Two, five, ten. Buffy lost count of how many battles she fought alone. She was older now, and slower too. It was careless, and her carelessness had a motive. After so long, she wanted only one thing: to meet Angel. Buffy never married, nor had children. Over the years, she has also learned to isolate herself. Friends, your sister. No one knew of her. Her whereabouts were unknown.

It was night and it was cold. She was alone in the graveyard. She could feel the vampires around. One of them attacks and Buffy makes her move. With astonishment, for the first time in years, she misses. The vampire sees the perfect opportunity and attacks. He knocks her down and nails his fangs into her neck. The pain is unbearable, but lasts only a few moments. As her strength leaves, she smiles, wondering if she would meet Angel in paradise.

* * *

"Lizzie! Get down, or you'll be late!"

The sound of her mother's voice takes her from the strange dream. Every night she dreamed she was a girl named Buffy and fought monsters. There were similarities, as both were blond, same physical type, even the name was similar. While her alter ego was called Buffy, she was Elizabeth. She, Elizabeth, also had a strange mark on her neck. Her best friend would say it was some karmic factor, but she did not.

Elizabeth hurried down the stairs, toward the kitchen. Her father, Rupert, still had coffee, reading the morning paper. Her mother, Joyce, brought juice. Her sister was still asleep. She loved the family she had, as well as her friends. However, something was still missing. If she was this Buffy in another life, she knew what was missing: Angel. But she was sure it was all crazy, and so she went to school.

On the way, in a square, there were some paintings and drawings on display. They were incredible beauty and she stopped to admire. Some of those images seemed to be ... her! A man stopped behind her.

"Pleasure?"

Elizabeth turned to complain with the intrusion, but the phrase hovered in the air. It was him! It was Angel! The boy she dreamed about was standing right behind her. He smiled, a little awkwardly, and held out his hand.

"I'm Liam." He said. "Excuse me, ask, but don't we know each other from somewhere?"

"Elizabeth. Did you do the paintings?"

"Yeah, and as you can see, they look like you."

He smiled again. What a smile, she thought.

"Do you believe in the love of another life?"

"I'm beginning to believe.

From somewhere, she heard the school signal.

"I have to go, my father will kill me if I'm late for his class. I would like to see you again."

"Los Angeles would be just a stop on my trip, but I think I can stay a bit longer."

She nodded.

"And where did you want to go?"

"Travel all over the world, find my place. We could do this together."

"Maybe. When we get back from school, we'll talk more, okay? You wait for me?"

Elizabeth didn't wait for an answer, as she ran before they closed the gate. Liam smiled to himself.

"I've been waiting for you for centuries. I can wait a few more hours..."

...END...

 **Well, this is it**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
